You Must Be Mine
by ivanidebbyabellia.eville
Summary: Summary : Xi Luhan siswi kelas 12 yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya yang dengan melakukan Hal konyol agar bisa lepas dari rencana perjodohan orang tuanya,dengan mengikuti ide yang lebih konyol dari seorang sahabatnya yang demi mengejar sang cinta pertama,yaitu dengan pindah ke sekolah asrama khusus namja Dan dari sinilah kisah cinta mereka dimulai... HunHan and ChanBaek


You Must Be Mine

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhah

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others

Genre : Romance

Leght : ?

Rated : T/?

Disclaimer : cast belong themselves and god,but this is my story

Warning : GS (gender switch), OOC,many Typo,and little Freak(?)

Summary : Xi Luhan siswi kelas 12 yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya yang dengan melakukan Hal konyol agar bisa lepas dari rencana perjodohan orang tuanya,dengan mengikuti ide yang lebih konyol dari seorang sahabatnya yang demi mengejar sang cinta pertama,yaitu dengan pindah ke sekolah asrama khusus namja

Dan dari sinilah kisah cinta mereka dimulai...

DLDR

Enjoy this story

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Eomma dan appa keterlaluan,bagaimana bisa mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnis mereka yang sama sekali tidak kukenal,ayolah ini bukan era joseon yang masih menggunakan Cara kuno seperti itu mereka kira aku mau apa di jodohkan dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai,atau mungkin mereka kira aku tidak laku? Oh hell no!

Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Xi Luhan yeoja yang menjadi. seorang primadona dimanapun dia berada walaupun kemampuan otak Ku tidak bisa di katakan cerdas emmm mungkin bisa di katakan juga di bawah rata-rata,dan satu hal yang bisa menolongku lepas dari perjodohan itu adalah dengan berhasil di terima di Seoul National University salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea dan aku bisa dengan bebas menggunakan Cara apapun untuk bisa masuk kesana, namun aku punya satu kendala yaitu aku tidak lah pintar sehingga aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Ikut BimBel? Itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari ku,tapi sampai sekarang aku

Tidak pintar guru di kelasku bingung mengapa aku sangat. bodoh padahal aku memiliki paras yang begitu cantik,bukan ingin memuji diriku sendiri sih tapi memang pada kenyataannya seperti itu.

Sepertinya mau aku berpikir sampai kepalaku botak untuk bisa menang dari tantangan orang tuaku percuma saja karena aku tak memiliki ide apapun agar bisa di terima di Seoul National University,mungkin aku besok meminta saran pada sahabatku

At school

Hari ini aku akan menerima hasil belajarku selama satu tahun di kelas 11,yaitu pembagian rapor kenaikan kelas dan itu sangat membuatku cemas karena seperti yang telah aku jelaskan sebelumnya aku tidak lah pintar,atau mungkin belum pintar kedengaran lebih aku dengan langkah lesu memasuki sekolahku.

saat di koridor aku meliahat sosok sahabatku yaitu Baekhyun,ya dia sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kami masih sekolah di junior high school,awal aku mengenalnya dia adalah sosok yeoja yang dingin dan juga suka menutup diri karena insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya dan juga merenggut nyawa itu baekhyun mulai menutup diri,namun walaupun dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi dia hidup dengan harta berlimpah warisan dari orang kenapa aku merasa ingin berteman dengannya dan ternyata dia tak mempermasalahkan keinginanku untuk menjadi baekhyun sudah berubah,dia bukan lagi yeoja yang dingin dan suka menutup diri

Kami berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan sehingga kami cocok untuk menjadi sahabat,satu satunya perbedaan kami adalah baekhyun merupakan yeoja yang pintar bahkan mungkin jenius.

Di umurnya yang sangat muda sekarang ini dia berhasil menjalankan perusahaan dan sebuah yayasan senior high school khusus namja peninggalan kedua orang tuanya Di bantu dengan orang kepercayaan mendiang orang tuanya.

Melihat baekhyun sudah nemasuki kelas aku pun mulai menyusulnya

"pagi baekkie" sapa ku pada baekhyun yang sudah duduk di kursinya "loh luhanie tumben sudah datang sepagi ini ke sekolah?" Tanya baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya " hanya sedang ingin datang cepat saja" jawabku dengan di iringi cengiran ku,setelah menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun aku langsung duduk di kursiku yaitu di sebelah baekhyun

Skip

Aku dengan lesu berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama dengan baekhyun di sebelah ku,aku lesu bukan karena tidak naik kelas,tapi bingung bagaimana agar dapat menjadi pintar sehingga dapat masuk ke Seoul National University.

Baekhyun yang bingung melihat tingkah luhan yang biasanya ceria menjadi lesu pun tak tahan ingin bertanya

"kau kenapa luhanie?ku perhatikan dari tadi kau nampak murung,bukannya luhanie senang sudah naik kelas?"tanya baekhyun dengan wajah penasaran

"sebenarnya aku punya masalah baek,dan aku ingin meminta bantuan mu"

Jawab Luhan dengan ragu pada baekhyun. "bukankah kita ini sahabat? Jadi masalah mu masalah ku juga dan jangan pernah sungkan untuk meminta pertolongan,karena itu gunanya sahabat." jawab baekhyun tulus dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah cantiknya

" aku di jodohkan Baek" jawab Luhan dengan wajah. murungnya "APA? Kau serius lu?" Tanya baekhyun yang sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan "aku serius baek,dan aku bisa menolaknya jika aku nanti di terima di Seoul National tau sendirikan aku bukan orang yang pintar" jawab Luhan dengan ekspesi yang sarat akan. keputusasaan "kau bisa mulai giat untuk belajar lu,bukannya masih Ada waktu satu tahun lagi untuk kelulusan,jadi kurasa bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk menjadi pintar" Luhan yang mende ngar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu pun langsung. berbinar "kau benar baekkie,bahkan aku punya sahabat yang sangat pintar untuk dapat itu kau baek" mendengar perkataan luhan barusan baekhyun langsung. terdiam,membuat Luhan menjadi bingung "kenapa baekkie? Kau keberatan mengajariku?ayolah baek,hanya kau yang paling mengerti aku dan aku hanya dapat mengerti bila kau yang mengajariku" pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya "bukannya aku tidak mau membantu mu luhanie,tapi aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini. "kenapa pindah baek?apa alasanya?dan kau mau pindah kemana?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi meminta penjelasan pada baekhyun "aku pindah karena mas alah yayasan peninggalan kedua orang tuaku,salah satu orang kepercayaanku mencurigai Ada hal yang tidak beres di sekolah tersebut,dan aku memutuskan akan menyamar sebagai namja untuk pindah di sekolah. tersebut,dan mencari tau Ada masalah apa di sekolah tersebut" jelas baekhyun panjang lebar pada luhan "HAHH? Kau bercanda baek?itu bukannya hal yang mudah,kenapa bukan bawahanmu saja yang menyelidikinya?" jawab serta Tanya luhan yang begitu terkejut dengan perkataan baekhyun. "sebenarnya bukan itu saja lu,kau ingat tentang cinta pertamaku yang mungkin gay itu? Aku ingin tau kebenarannya,dan kebetulan dia bersekolah di sekolah itu" jawab baekhyun yang sepertinya mantap dengan keputusannya itu

"kau tak takut baek,walaupun begitu itu adalah sekolah khusus namja,dan kau itu yeoja jika kau ketauan menyamar sebagai namja "-Luhan

"tentu saja aku takut,tapi tekad ku sudah bulat luhanie"-Baekhyun

"baiklah Jika seperti juga akan ikut dengan mu baekkie,aku tak kuat berpisah dengan sahabatku dan juga aku membutuhkan mu untuk membantuku belajar baek,bolehkan jika aku ikut pindah bersamamu ke sekolah itu?"-Luhan

"tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuamu lu? Mereka tidak mungkin mengizinkannya" tanya baekhyun pada luhan

"kau tenang saja baek,orang tuaku mengizinkanku menggunakan Cara apapun agar bisa masuk ke Seoul National University bahkan jika aku ingin pindah sekolah,ta pi aku akan merahasiakan di sekolah mana aku bagaimana baekkie? Apakah aku boleh ikut pindah bersamamu?" tanya luhan sangat berharap pada baekhyun.

"tentu saja luhanie,bahkan aku akan sangat senang jika kau ikut bersamaku untuk sekolah disana,dan tentang m embantumu belajar tentu aku aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati" jawab baekhyun dengan sangat girang

"Yeeeeyyyyy" mereka berdua berteriak dan bejingkrak-jingkrak riang dengan jalan keluar yang mereka dapatkan untuk masalah mereka masing-masing.

Dan dari sinilah kisah Cinta mereka masing-masing di MULAI...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Hai readers semua...

Aku tau kok kalau ff aku itu jelek banget,maklum aku juga baru belajar bikin FF,tapi kalian bisa memutuskan FF itu mau lanjut apa enggak

Yaitu dengan Cara nge Review...

Dan yang udah baca tolong review ya,sepatah kata pun nggak apa-apa kok...


End file.
